


Yearning

by BloodEnvy



Series: Kinds of Love [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Tony is out of town, and a video chat about wedding planning gets a little derailed…





	Yearning

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

“Hey, once we’re married, it’ll legally be half-mine. So, you better get used to it.” you pointed out, touching the collar of the dress shirt you were wearing. “When are you coming home, baby? I miss you.”

“Soon, sweetheart,” Tony assured you through your phone screen. He was visiting Massachusetts for some alumni event hosted by the MIT board, and Pepper had had her assistant schedule an extra few days at the university to meet with some of the latest September Foundation Grant hopefuls. You’d been unable to join him, so you’d been exchanging texts and phone calls for the last three days instead. “I’ll be back to you as soon as I can be.”

“Much appreciated, doll-face,” you said with a smile, sitting cross-legged on the bed in Tony’s – and your – room with a Stark Tech tablet set up on the duvet in front of you. “Because if I have to keep sorting through all this wedding stuff Pepper keeps sending me all by myself, I think I might lose my mind.”

Tony smirked lazily, running a hand through his hair. He was lying on his side on his hotel room bed, still dressed in a suit. His tie was gone, and a couple of the top buttons of his shirt were undone. He had his elbow on the pillows, his temple resting on his hand – his phone was propped up on the bedside table.

“What did she send you this time?”

While the two of you had readily agreed to keep your engagement out of the media for as long as possible, the two of you had told a select few people – Pepper Potts among them – as soon as Tony had had a ring designed. She’d been completely gracious at the news; she’d even surprised you with a hug and an offer to help with the planning in anyway she could. Since then, she’d been sending you the names of some of the best wedding planners and venues in the world.

Sighing, you leaned forward to pick up part of the latest package she’d sent the two of you from beside the tablet. You held them up for him to see. “Magazines. A whole pile of them. _Modern Bride, Tie the Knot_ and _Down the Aisle._ And the names of three more planners. Two of which I can’t pronounce.”

“I could always hire a translator, too.” Tony offered jokingly. He leaned forward long enough to pick up a glass of scotch up from next to his phone. “Anything you need.”

“Thanks, baby,” you pouted gratefully, tossing the magazines back on the duvet and leaning back against the mountain of pillows behind you. “You’re the best. But, what I really need right now, is you—”

“Sweet talker.”

“Here, Tone.” you finished, pushing hair out of your face. “I’m going crazy here.”

“Not having second thoughts now you’re not spending all your time with me, are you?” Tony teased lightly, taking a sip of his scotch. Ice clinked quietly against the glass.

“About the wedding?” you scoffed with a grin. “Please, I proposed to you, remember?”

“’Course I do.” Tony replied, his own lips curving in a warm, affectionate smile. It was hard to tell over the screen – even with how high the resolution was – but they may have been a light blush coloring his cheeks. “Best day of my life.”

“Now who’s the sweet talker?” you joked, holding up your left hand. The ring on your finger caught the light from the wide windows to your left, and you wiggled it in front of the camera. “And even before you put this frickin’ ice rink on my finger, I told you I wasn’t going anywhere, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Tony said affectionately, his smile half-hidden by his glass. “Yeah, you did, sweetheart.”

“But what I _am_ having serious second thoughts about is not going with you to another city to stay in some swanky hotel room with a huge bed we could have _totally_ wrecked.” you said with a flirty smirk. Your fingers skimmed the waistband of your jeans.

“Really?” he wet his lips, an eyebrow arching. When you nodded, he leaned forward to set his glass on the table, his tone changing. “You miss me that much, hmm?”

“’Course I do.”

“How much?”

You bit you lip with a smile at the more intimate change in his voice, tucking hair behind your ear. “What did you have in mind?”

Tony’s lips curved in the familiar, deviant way they did when he had something truly wicked in mind, and you felt your stomach tighten as he did. He nodded, tongue touching his lip for a moment. “Check the bottom drawer. On my side.”

You arched an eyebrow out of curiosity, shifting to lay on your stomach and reach for the draw. Tony made a small sound halfway between amusement and appreciation as your backside came into view. The drawer slid open with the barest tug, and you smirked at the contents; a sleek, black giftbox wrapped with a silver ribbon. “Oh?”

“Surprise.”

You pulled it out and settled back against the pillows again, setting the box down in front of the camera. “You got me a present?”

“Think of it as being for both of us.” said Tony, eyes dark with promise and the hint of excitement.

“Well, that sounds promising…” you joked lightly, tugging off the ribbon and lifting the lid. You caught your laugh with your hand, a blush of your own brightening your cheeks. Nestled in the tissue paper was a vibrator. About six or seven inches long, it thickened and curved at the end – no doubt designed to find your g-spot – and was made of sleek, bright red silicone.

“You know, it’s honestly amazing to me that you can do all the things we’ve done together, all the things we’ve done _to_ each other… and still blush.” he noted in amusement as you held it up to the camera. “It might just be the second most adorable thing about you.”

“‘Adorable’, huh?” You rolled the vibrator between your fingers slowly, experimentally. Your legs parted subconsciously, ever so slightly. “And what would the first be, Mr. Stark?”

“Not that. You calling me that is just downright sinful,” Tony told you, his voice almost a sigh. His eyes closed for a moment before he collected himself and opened them again. “Now, I know blue’s your color, Y/N, but I thought… well, I just couldn’t resist the red.”

“Can you ever?” you teased, fingers playing with the tip of it.

“I like seeing you in my color.”

“Feeling a little possessive, are we, Mr. Stark?” you asked playfully. You dropped the vibrator on the duvet between your legs, moving your hands to your knees. “I like it when you’re all domineering.”

Tony chuckled. “More or less than when you are?”

You smiled. “Love you, Tone.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Tony said, his smirk widening to an almost giddy, boyish grin. He clapped his hands together after a moment, his tone turning business-like. “Now. Give daddy a show.”

You sputtered a laugh, catching it with your hand.

“God, you’re cute.” Tony mused. “C’mon. Shirt off.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Stark.” you giggled, slowly moving your hands to the top button of your shirt, eyes on the screen. Playing up the role of innocence, you bit your lip demurely as you undid it slowly. You were wearing a lacy, white balconette bra underneath, and you let your fingertips linger on the swell of your breasts for a moment before continuing.

“Wait.” Tony stopped you as you made move to shrug it off your shoulders. His voice was huskier, his expression heavy with desire. “Keep it on.”

You did as he asked, pulling it back on and adjusting it to hang comfortably. “Anything for you, Mr. Stark.”

“Good girl. Now, the pants.” he ordered jokingly, and he hummed in approval as you unbuttoned your jeans and tugged them down your legs. Kicking them off, you tossed them to the floor. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“You’ve seen it all before, Tone.” you pointed out bashfully, rubbing your lips together.

“And I’ll never get tired of it.”

“I miss you,” you whined with a pout, squeezing your breasts lightly through your bra. You made yourself comfortable, reclining back on the pillows. You parted your legs carefully, resting them on either side of the tablet. “You need to come home, baby.”

He groaned lightly in the back of his throat, palming himself through his pants. The hem of his dress shirt rode up to bare a hint of his stomach. “Show me what I’m missing, sweetheart.”

You smirked, tugging the cups of your bra down far enough to bare your nipples to the cool air of the room, fingertips flicking over them as they hardened. You pinched them lightly, a gasp catching in your throat as it sent a mild spike of pleasure to your middle. You trailed your hands down your stomach, circling a finger around your belly button before snatching your hands away.

Tony chuckled, his voice thick with want. You leaned forward, sliding your hands up your calves and over your knees to your thighs. Goosebumps followed them as they ghosted along your inner thighs. With Tony’s eyes on you, even through a tablet screen, every move you made felt a thousand times more intensive than if you were by yourself. This was a different kind of intimate than in person or strictly on the phone, and the feeling of being on display, of performing, was turning you on more than you’d expected.

You fiddled with the hemline of your underwear for a moment, snapping it lightly against your thigh.

“Slowly.” Tony said gruffly. You could see him already hard and straining against his trousers, and you felt yourself almost _pulse_ with the idea of it, the memory of how he felt inside you. “Take them off slowly.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Stark.”

“God, you’re gonna be the absolute death of me.” Tony mused as you slid the cotton down your legs, bring them together long enough to pull it off and drop it on the floor with your jeans. “And I swear to God I’m going to enjoy it. Now. Part those pretty legs for me again, Y/N.”

You did, bringing two fingers to your clit. You circled it slowly, a small moan on your lips as Tony stroked himself at the same rhythm. You were already so wet, so wanting, and you wet your lips as Tony undid his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock, eyes still on you. He sighed as he did, and you dipped your fingers lower, teasing your entrance before sliding back up to flick over your clit.

“Now,” Tony said quietly, his voice steady. “Let’s see how much you like your new present.”

You nodded, teeth grazing your bottom lip as nervous excitement blossomed in your belly. You’d used toys before, but never with a partner. Never on display.

“Don’t just nod, Y/N.” Tony scolded roughly, hand tightening on the base of his cock. “Let me hear you say it.”

Your fingers, slick from your own excitement, closed around the vibrator. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“That’s my girl.” He began his steady pace again, lips curling in a smirk. “Don’t turn it on. Just slide it against you… imagine it’s the head of my cock pressing between your legs.”

“Tony…” you breathed, doing as you were told. It was firm and cool against the heat of your sex, and you arched up against it a little, eager for more.

“Good girl,” Tony praised. “Turn it on. Low.”

A high-pitched whine escaped you as you hit the bottom on the base of it and it surged to life in your hand and the vibrations pulsed into your clit. You arched up against it, grinding the tip of it against you lightly, one hand groping at the duvet. You already felt like you were going to come – your breathing became labored and you felt your thighs clench instinctively. “How… is this… the low setting?”

Tony snickered, his own breathing jagged. “Ah, ah, ah. Legs open, sweetheart. I need to see it.”

“Tony…” you forced them open again, toes curling as you pressed the vibrator up against yourself. “Fuck, Tony.”

“You can’t come yet, Y/N.” he warned you, running his thumb over the head of his cock. You could hear him straining to keep his voice measured. “Not until I say so. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” You whimpered.

“Now, I want you…” Tony inhaled deeply. “Fuck, I want you…”

“I miss you, Tony.”

“I want you to slide it inside you, just the way you take my cock. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Mm-hmm…” you nodded, eyes closing and a long, drawn out moan leaving you as you slowly pressed the vibrator inside you. Tony cursed under his breath as you did, your hips stuttering slightly, your body eager for more. You swore as you settled it inside you, eyes opening wide as the curved end came to rest against your g-spot. “Oh! Fuck!”

“Turn it up.” Tony said, his hand pumping himself in earnest. You could see precum shining on the head of his cock and on his fingers.

You arched up off the bed as you pressed the button again, your other hand coming up to clutch at your breast. “Oh, God! Tony!”

“Not yet, baby.” Tony reminded you, and you shuddered up against your fist, forcing yourself to relax enough to lower your hips back to the bed. “Not ‘til I say so. Now, pump it slowly, sweetheart. I want you to feel every inch of it inside you… Do you like it?”

“Yes…” you drew out, head falling back against the pillows.

“Tell me how it feels.” he whispered. “Tell me how it feels inside you.”

“It’s so fucking good, Tony…” you pushed hair out of your face, breathing labored. “It’s so… _uhh…_ ”

“God, you make a pretty picture, Y/N,” he told you, his strokes becoming more unsteady.

“Please, Tony… I need to…”

“Need to what, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice rough. “Say it. Tell me what you need.”

“I… fuck, Tony, I need to come,” you begged, fingers tightening on your nipple, the vibrator brushing against your clit again as you withdrew it completely before slowly sliding it inside you again. Your hips bucked as it did, and you whimpered. “Please…”

“Please, what, Y/N?”

You met his eyes, taking a steady breath. The vibrator still buzzed inside you, and you felt a shudder climb up your spine as it did. Your orgasm was so close, and even as you tried to keep your composure, your voice waved with need. “Please let me come, Mr. Stark.”

Tony grinned wickedly. “That’s my girl. Now, turn it up again. And come for me, sweetheart.”

Your thighs clenched uncontrollably around the vibrator as you turned it up, your other hand slipping down your stomach to touch your clit. You pinched it lightly, cursing, before your fingers took up frantic circles over it. You grit your teeth, the tick doing nothing to stop the almost pornographic moan that came with your release. Tony grunted, groaning your name as you watched him spill himself onto his hand and shirt.

You switched if off as the vibrations turned to over-stimulation, your thighs and hips twitching small spasms as you came down. Sliding t carefully out of you again, you tossed it onto the bed beside you, ignoring the damp mark it left on the duvet. Steadying your breath, you closed your legs despite how slick they were and picked up the tablet, bringing it up onto the pillow beside you and rolling to face it. “That was… damn…”

Tony smiled softly, sitting up to shrug off his soiled shirt. He lay down on his side, bringing the phone down the way you had the tablet, so it was as if you were lying side by side, facing each other. “You know, if you want to, we could always elope. No need for any of this wedding planner stress – just you, me, and some officiant neither of us have ever met.”

“Sounds romantic,” you replied, tucking a hand under your cheek. “Are we talking like… drive to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator? I mean, it sounds fun but it’s a little… clichéd, isn’t it? I love you, baby, but we really don’t need to lean into the whole billionaire-shotgun-marries-younger-woman-thing.”

Tony smirked lazily. “I was thinking more like a villa in the south of France.”

“Oh, right. A normal, not-ridiculous idea.” you laughed. “That makes sense. Is that what you want? Just the two of us?”

“It’s all I need, sweetheart. We could go anywhere you want,” Tony promised, his tone soft and sweet even as the inevitable exhaustion from what you’d just done colored his voice. “Do anything you want. You want to get married in a million-dollar dress at the most exclusive venue in the world or down at the nearest courthouse in sweatpants, you just say the word.”

“You’re the sweetest, baby.” you said with a smile.

“Seriously, if you could have anything in the world for your wedding, what would it be?”

“I…” you sighed, biting your lip. “I’d want the rest of the team there.”

Tony’s expression froze slightly, and he ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y/N…”

“I know, I know.” you said quickly, shaking your head. “It’s impossible. And I know where we stand with Steve right now is on some seriously shaky ground… but I’ve been thinking about who I want there with us when we do this… and really, it just seems… right for them to be there. I miss them.”

“I didn’t…” Tony sighed. “…I can’t even convince Ross to lift Barton’s house arrest.”

“It doesn’t matter, anyway.” You said, trying for a shrug. “I have no idea how we would contact them in the first place. I’ve sent them emails, texts… none of them reply. And I have no idea how’d we’d even begin to go about finding Bruce or contacting Thor.”

Tony was quiet for a long moment, and he ran a hand over his face. “I… I don’t know, Y/N…”

“It’s okay, Tone.” you gave him a small smile. “All I really need is you.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
